This invention relates to debris bags for the collection of trash and/or dust from machines such as lawnmowers, trash sweepers and vacuum sweepers, and the like. Heretofore, the collection bins and bags of such machines have been permanent and have required frequent emptying with attendant difficulty and inconvenience. Particular reference is made to lawnmowers with push handles, and to upright sweepers with push handles, and not to preclude tank-type vacuums wherein a disposable bag is inserted into a permanent chamber, the chamber restricting the size of the bag and requiring opening and partial disassembly of the machine for replacement of the bag. In the case of permanent prior art bags, they are characteristically of an expensive tightly woven fabric which passes air under internal pressure, while preventing the escape of debris (including dust). In the case of the lawnmowers or garden trash sweepers, they are characterized by a bin of perforate material or mesh, structurally permanent with respect to the machine.
In a first embodiment, the machine disclosed is a lawnmower wherein the disposable bag is a pliable and supple biodegradable plastic material with small vent openings for the discharge of air under pressure developed as a result of the blowing force of debris driven into the bag. The neck of the bag is characterized by the presence of primary and secondary securement means A and B. The primary securement means A releasably attaches to the discharge housing of the machine by deformable twist tie means fastened over the bag opening or neck so as to constrict the bag into sealed engagement with the discharge boot (or adapter) of the machine, and so as to be releasable. The secondary securement means B closes the bag following the discharge boot of the machine by deformable twist tie means, to seal the bag prior to its removal from the machine. The top end of the bag is suspended by at least one tie hooked to the push handle of the machine. In view of the above it is a general object of this invention to provide an expendable and disposable debris bag for trash collection.
In a second embodiment, the machine disclosed herein is a vacuum sweeper, or cleaner, wherein the disposable bag is of pliable and supple biodegradable material with at least one panel of porous filter material for the discharge of air pressure while retaining fine dust and debris discharged from the machine. In lieu of the at least one porous panel, any one or more of the bag panels can be made of biodegradable porous filter material, for example of the fiber paper currently used for such bags. The neck of the bag is characterized by the presence of the primary and secondary securement means A and B. The primary securement means A releasably attaches to the discharge housing of the machine by deformable twist tie means fastened over the bag opening or neck so as to constrict the bag into sealed engagement with the discharge boot (or adapter) of the machine, and so as to be releasable. The secondary securement means B closes the bag following the discharge boot of the machine by twist tie means, to seal the bag prior to its removal from the machine. The top end of the bag is suspended by at least one tie hooked to the push handle of the machine. In view of the above it is a general object of this invention to provide an expendable and disposable debris bag for dust collection.
Referring generally to this invention, the bags are preferably of supple plastic material that is biodegradable, and of suitable thickness folded flat and packaged for compact storage. The panels of the bag are typically flat sheets integrally folded and permanenetly affixed, preferably as shown folded into flat configuration for storage. The bags are subsequently unfolded and the neck thereof attached to the discharge boot or housing of the machine. Filling of the bag is directly observed from its exterior. Securement of the secondary seal B previous to release of the primary seal is effective in preventing spillage of trash. And the use of thin plastic sheeting and/or filtering material is conductive to a light weight cost effective product which is expendable in its disposal.
It is an object of this invention to provide a time saving and cost effective debris disposal bag for use in combination with mowers, sweepers and vacuums, characteristically expendable and effective to entrap debris without spillage. A feature of this invention is the relationship of primary and secondary securement means, one for attachment to the debris collecting machine, and the other for confinement of the debris once it is collected within the bag. The utility of this bag securement arrangement is inherent in its application to such machines in actual operation, and its implementation is accomplished with facility. The neck attachment of the bag to the machine is extremely versatile, and securement to special machines is by simple adaptation with the use of adapters for reliable securement. A preferred means of securement is a maleable strip type fastener referred to herein as a "twist tie". However, it is to be understood that substitute securement means of equivalent form can be employed.